The War For Artie
by TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS
Summary: It was war, and all the Nations knew it. The only thing Alfred was certain of was his love for Artie. When Arthur is kidnapped by Ivan, Alfred's life is changed forever, how far will the hero go to save the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1- A tricked hero

Chapter 1-A tricked hero.

It was war, and everyone knew it. The nations were in chaos, unsure of their next moves. The only thing that Alfred was certain of, was his love for Arthur; _his Arthur_. Those emerald green eyes where the reason for his very existence; his very being. He loved Arthur, and would do anything for him. Those were his thoughts as he received the phone call saying that Ivan and his troops had broken into the world summit centre; kissing Arthur, he ran out of the door, ready to defend himself and more importantly Arthur, at all costs

* * *

Arthur had made himself comfortable in the small room where he and Alfred were hiding out, more like a little hovel actually, it was dark and dingy, he didn't mind when he was with Alfred, nothing mattered if he was with Alfred. He had also heard about Ivan's infiltration of the world summit centre, and was very nervous about Alfred's safety along with his own. He told himself that they both would be fine if Alfred fought the best he could and combined his strength with Arthur's intelligence. As he watched Alfred leave, he closed the door behind him and sighed. He hadn't wanted to be alone, but he would accept being alone over being crowded into a single room with enemy troops.

* * *

There was no denying it, Alfred was nervous. He was facing one of the most formidable nations in the World; and all he had was a few nations as back up, his heroic spirit and Arthur's intelligence. To be honest, Alfred didn't think he stood a chance. He had lied to Arthur earlier saying; "Artie, I've gotta go now, you know I have to, but don't worry I'll be back, I'll always be back." He tilted Arthur's head up and gave him a kiss on the forehead as he left, tears in eyes because he, Alfred Jones, the hero was going to stop this and he knew he wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

Arthur blushed as he was pecked on the forehead, and smiled faintly. "Please come back... I don't know how I'll possibly stay away from the Russians without you." He knew Alfred most likely hadn't heard him, but he hoped his words would follow the American to the battle and back and give him some support and hopefully the prospect of winning. Once Alfred was gone, Arthur stood and paced the room. He had a gun hidden somewhere in case he was attacked and had a chance to defend himself, plus some edible food and plenty of water. He could also use the gun… if…_if_…no he wouldn't let himself think about it; Alfred would be fine; he knew he would. Alfred was strong and brilliant; everything that Arthur wasn't. Pacing the room once more, Arthur let his mind drift, drift back to all the happy times with Alfred. Sliding down the wall, Arthur crouched, hugging his legs and prayed that Alfred would be alright.

* * *

Alfred remembered that fond moment; that last sweet kiss; clinging to it was a thousand promises. Promises that Alfred wouldn't be able to deliver, could never deliver, _and would_ never deliver. Startled out of his daydream, he saw the Russian forces on the horizon. _Here they come_. He thought to himself. "Artie, I love you." He whispered aloud before rushing into battle; ready to become the hero or at least die like one.

* * *

Arthur couldn't help but let his worry grow as the seconds turned to minutes. He wished he was strong in battling so he could have been out there with Alfred, fighting to defeat the Russians. He'd even tried to convince Alfred to let him go; but Alfred had said no, they'd rowed about it and it and Alfred had broken down; in tears stating that he was doing what was right and that he couldn't let Arthur get hurt, Arthur didn't argue back; he'd never seen Alfred that upset, so he'd promise him that he wouldn't fight; and he kept that promise even though it hurt, knowing that Alfred was fighting for his life, whilst he was hiding in the Summit Centre. He knew that the Russians wouldn't fall to Alfred easily, nor would Alfred be able to beat them without a very difficult fight. He perked up slightly, hearing shouts and running footsteps.

* * *

Ivan Braginski was grinning, he had thought of a brilliant plan, and he was proud of himself. Crouching in the entrance, he admired his handiwork as he looked across to the field. He knew that Alfred would charge into battle like the brilliant hero he thought he was, thinking that Ivan would be there, well how disappointed he'd be when Ivan was no-where to be seen.. Ivan chuckled to himself. This was part of his plan; after all, why battle for America when you could have England put right into your grasp? It wasn't Alfred he wanted; it was Arthur.

* * *

Alfred was annoyed; more to the point he'd been tricked. That stupid Russian wasn't even there; he was in despair, unsure as to what Ivan's plan was. _Why would he do this?_ He thought to himself. _What advantage would Ivan have if Alfred was outside, fighting instead of holed up?_ The only thing inside was Artie. _Oh._ That was it; Ivan was clever; Alfred sprinted towards the Summit Centre whilst screaming "Artie", leaving his puzzled comrades behind him. Alfred ran like he had never run before.

* * *

Arthur had no idea in the slightest what was happening, or why Alfred screamed his name so loudly. He was just starting to panic for Alfred's safety when he heard the blood-curdling cry of "Artie." He didn't dare answer back, since he thought it would alert the Russians of where he was hiding. It was then that he heard the footsteps of a certain Russian. As the realization set in, he hurried to make himself a place to hide because someone was coming. He cleared a spot behind a pile of soup cans and snatched up his gun.

**A/N : The initial idea for this was not mine, but was from a stranger on Omegle, who deserves some credit as I was roleplaying with her and decided to turn it into a story. **


	2. Chapter 2-Checkmate

Chapter two- Checkmate

Ivan strolled in the room that he knew a certain Brit was hiding in, he could just walk right in, but Arthur could have a weapon; he could be _prepared._ Ivan couldn't take that chance; he would have to coax the Brit out. Tricking the American had worked, so surely tricking the Brit would too. Admittedly, Arthur was smarter than Alfred, but that just meant that Ivan just had to be more cunning. Lying was second nature to him, after all. "Artie, Dude?" Ivan asked, putting on an American accent, accurately replicating the one he'd heard Alfred use at World Conference meetings so many times. "Artie, I was so worried. I thought they'd got you, didn't you hear me shout your name?" He said, his voice feigning concern.

Normally, Arthur wasn't easily fooled, but this impression of Alfred was perfect; and Arthur just wanted to believe that his love was okay. Slowly, he raised himself up, but still remained hidden behind the pile. "Alfred…You survived...You're back already? That's excellent… I was so worried… I'm glad nothing happened whilst you were gone. "He smiled and stepped out of his hiding place, ready to embrace the American in his arms. Arms outstretched, his smile quickly faded and turned into a scowl of hatred when he saw who the voice really belonged to.

* * *

Alfred was still running; running towards Artie and their hideout, heart thumping and mind racing with worry as he imagined the Russian killing Artie, torturing Artie, touching Artie. _His Artie. _He couldn't allow that to happen. He was close, so close to his destination, when he was ambushed by three men wielding blunt spears and shields; _three Baltics_ to be precise. "ARTIE!" He yelled, before stopping to take down these _morons_ who were blocking the way to his love.

* * *

"Aww, Artie dude, aren't you pleased to see me?" Ivan laughed, revelling in the look of bewilderment on the Brit's face; he then continued to speak returning to his own accent; "Stupid American idiot, leaving the way clear so that I could get to you. Wasn't that nice of him?" He eyes glistened in the dim light, like a fire blazing as he stared intently into Arthur's eyes, head tilted as if in thought. "And, you can forget about using that thing." He said, gesturing to the gun in the Brit's clenched, pale hands. "If you want your precious Alfred to live, that is." He chuckled, knowing that the fight was draining out of Arthur and that he had won.

Arthur lowered his gun, but didn't drop it. The Russian's previous threat was twirling around in Arthur's head; the amount of implied meaning intensifying as every second passed. _Alfred, what has he done with Alfred? _He was dreading finding out what could have possible happened to Alfred for Ivan to have found him. Eventually, after what seemed like centuries, Arthur spoke; "What do you want from me? Leave me alone before I call someone for help…" He knew that he had to distract Ivan, hopefully all it would take would be firing a shot in the air. _Yes. _He thought. _That will create a diversion._

Ivan laughed; it was almost as if he could smell Arthur's fear, like how a predator could smell that of its prey. "What do I want with you…hm?" He smiled, finding the latter of Arthur's statement amusing. "Go on then, we all know who'll come racing to the rescue, don't we? Your _hero. _He's always on about how heroic he is in meetings; maybe we should put that to the test, give him a chance to prove himself…what do you think? You'll just put him in more danger, little _Artie._"

* * *

Alfred was struggling. Alfred's little minions were stronger than they looked; maybe it was the prospect of being punished if they failed to be successful or maybe they were just natural fighters. Alfred didn't know, Alfred didn't care. He was just concentrating on returning to Arthur. However, he was _losing. _Suddenly the Baltics stopped, realising that they were overstepping the mark, remembering that America wasn't supposed to be killed or unconscious. He was just supposed to be _captured. _"Wait." The blonde one with glasses said, Alfred thought it was Estonia but he couldn't be sure. He turned to the other two, "Master Russia said he had to be alive." Taking advantage of their confusion, Alfred kicked out, hitting Estonia in the stomach, and avoiding the reach of the other two, headed towards the room where Artie was, with the three behind him in pursuit.

* * *

Arthur knew he couldn't fight the tall, burly Russian standing in front of him; but he had to _try. _He owed Alfred that much, at the least. He also knew that Ivan wouldn't risk the chance of their battle going on for very long, as Alfred could rush in at any moment; Ivan wasn't stupid, after all it was his cunning and trickery that had put Arthur in this situation in the first place. "I'm not going down without a fight." He announced, surprising the Russian and surprising himself.

Ivan laughed, making the most haunting sound Arthur had ever heard, a mixture of light against darkness; harmonising together to make a single sound. "Really little guy? You want to fight me?" He said, eyeing his "competition" like a tiger eyeing a gazelle; ready to pounce. He cracked his knuckles. "Fine then. Let's dance. "

"Wait!" Arthur shouted. "First, let's make a deal." At this suggestion, the Russian smile widened. "A deal, what kind of deal did you have in mind, _Artie_?" Arthur gulped, trying to muster up the courage to say the words that were coming next. "If I win, you have to leave me _and_ Alfred alone. However, if you win then… then I guess you go back to attempting to accomplish whatever your plan is." The Russian smirked; there was no way he was losing to this guy. "Deal." Arthur then got into a fighting stance and held his fist in front of his face defensively. He knew he was done for before the fight even began.

Ivan chuckled; he found this particular scenario highly amusing. Getting into a fighting stance, he slipped off his coat allowing him to be more agile, and lunged for Arthur.

* * *

Alfred was still running. Admittedly, it was taking him a while to get there, he'd hidden Arthur very well and he'd taken quite a bashing from the Baltics, who were still pursuing him. In the distance, he could hear the sounds of a scuffle taking place, he could hear Artie's laboured breathing and grunts and he could hear the cruel laughter of Ivan. He quickened into a sprint; desperate to get to Arthur.

* * *

Arthur did his best to dodge Ivan's first attack, but he managed to get one of his arms caught in between Ivan's shoulder and the wall. He tried to shove Ivan back so he could free his arm, and kneed Ivan in the stomach. He had hoped he could stall until Alfred arrived, but he could feel his strength deteriorating.

Ivan was taken aback by Arthur's sudden bursts of strength. I mean, he'd expected this to be _easy_ but the Nation was putting up quite a fight. However, the Nation was becoming exhausted. Turning back the tables, Ivan kneed Arthur in the groin and flipped him so that it was Arthur who was up against the wall. Hearing the footsteps of who he assumed was a certain American, Ivan grabbed the gun that Arthur had dropped and pressed it against the Englishman's chin, taking satisfaction at the horror on Alfred's face as the American came rushing in. _Checkmate, _the Russian thought, knowing that there was no turning back now.


	3. Chapter 3- The Fallen Hero

Chapter Three- The Fallen Hero

Arthur squirmed uncomfortably; desperate to break free. After a few attempts he realised it was no use. Using all his strength, as the gun at his chin was making it hard to breathe; let alone talk, he said, "You've won, damn it, you've won." It was then that Arthur saw Alfred; he saw the pained expression on his lover's face and a tear slid down Arthur's cheeks as he knew that he had failed him, all Arthur had to do was stay hidden and defended and the Russian might not have found him, but he couldn't even do that right; he couldn't do anything right. Arthur Kirkland was weak and he had failed.

Ivan laughed, knowing that it was over for the British Nation; he laughed at Arthur's silent tears, laughed at Alfred's shocked expression and laughed at his own sheer brilliance. _I have won_, he thought, _and in the end, it was easy, oh, so easy. _Ivan kept an iron grip on the gun at Arthur's chin as he turned to the American, his eyes bright and blaring, and smirked, he then said, " Come to join the party, da?"

_I'm having a nightmare, I must be. _Alfred thought, watching the scene unfold in front of him, trying to think of a way to escape this. He couldn't, he knew that he was in denial, he knew that this was real and that there was no way of stopping this. Alfred's only purpose in life was to be a hero; more specifically _Artie's hero, _and he couldn't even do that right. His ocean blue eyes glistening with tears, Alfred forced himself to look up at Arthur; "Artie…I'm sorry…This is all…This is my entire fault… If I hadn't had been so stupid… Always wanting to be the hero…Well now I'm a villain, aren't I? I'm the bad guy and this is my entire fault. "After saying that, he broke down, erupting in a torrent of tears, disgusted in himself and his stupid pride, after all, what was his pride worth when he didn't have Arthur?

Arthur sighed sadly, his heart breaking at Alfred's breakdown. Struggling to talk yet again, the weight of the gun straining his vocal chords, Ivan still wasn't backing off. Turning his head, so he could see Alfred, his eyes sympathetic and full of pity, he spoke in a hushed and gentle whisper; "Never mind love… Alfred dear, I know you feel guilty about this… but." His voice trailed off, he was struggling to find the right words, for all he knew this could be the last time he saw Alfred,the person who had been in Arthur's life ever since Alfred was a child and had changed Arthur for the better, and he began to feel his resolve break down and it felt as if a part of him was slowly being chipped away, Arthur shook those thoughts from his mind, he needed to be strong, for himself, for his people, _for Alfred. _"It isn't your fault…I could've stalled him for even longer, and we could've beaten him together. It's okay Alfred… It's okay… You're still my hero." Feeling his entire strength fade away, he gave up. He let his body get pressed against the wall; he stopped struggling. He knew he wasn't winning; he was never winning to begin with.

Ivan cackled, alerting the others to his seemingly forgotten presence, unmoved by the emotions going on between the other two Nations. He didn't care for love, he didn't trouble himself with it; for him love was stupid and it was a disadvantage. It only made it worse to lose someone. After all, if you didn't care you didn't feel. Turning his attention to Arthur he said, "You would never have beaten me, little England, you were silly to think so. Now I won… and a deal is a deal, and a gentleman like you always keeps his word, da? So, I guess we should be going then, da?" Gun pointed at Arthur's back, Ivan motioned for Arthur to start moving, giving Arthur's back a jab to start him off.

Alfred slumped to the ground, knowing that he was beaten. He couldn't hut Ivan, without his love getting shot in the back. Not being able to stop himself, tears began to slide down his cheeks, wet, hot and salty. "Artie." He cried, not allowing himself to believe that this could be the last time he ever saw his love. "I love you, and I'll come find, you I promise, I'll always come find you." After that, he received a kiss on his lips, looking up he saw that Arthur had bent down to kiss him, looking into those emerald eyes that he had grown to love, he whispered again; "I love you Artie, I love you so much. " Another tear slid down his cheek and Arthur brushed it away, gently. "I know you do Alfred… I know you do, I love you too, very much, so don't forget that." Arthur then stood up, prompted by the jab in his back, and he began to walk out of the room, leaving Alfred curled up in a ball, chest heaving as he sobbed and Arthur could've swore that he heard Alfred's heart break as he stepped away from him and began to leave.

Lingering in the doorway, Arthur looked longingly at Alfred; at look that said a thousand words. "I trust you…I know you'll come for me… Take care…My sweet hero." He then turned his back, faced forward and waited for Ivan to prod him in the back again.

Ivan was yet again feeling proud, his plan had gone smoothly. Well, almost smoothly, he certainly hadn't expected that Brit to put up that much of a fight. Edging the Brit forward, they continued to their destination, the Russian smiling and humming to himself. Taking pleasure in the American's choking sobs that echoed down the corridor.

As he walked through the halls of the Conference Centre, Arthur noticed the lack of sound outside, prior to his capture; you could hear the sounds of battle inside his hideout; so it was a surprise that he couldn't hear anything now. Feeling curious and wanting to be informed, he asked the Russian what was on his mind; "Tell me one thing, where did all your soldiers run off to?"

Ivan snarled, almost annoyed by the question. "That." He said, "Is none of your business, now shut up and keep walking." So that's what Arthur did, he kept walking, being prompted now and again by Ivan jabbing the gun in his back. Arthur walked, thinking about Alfred and wondering if he'd ever see his hero again.

_Three days later_

_Alfred F. Jones was sick. Alfred F. Jones was depressed, he was dying, he'd been kidnapped, he was missing, he was… _

Alfred F. Jones was none of these; Alfred F. Jones was heartbroken, his Artie had been stolen from him and he was never going to see him again. The hero had fallen. He had succumbed to defeat; letting depression and defeat engulf him. That was, until an hour ago, when Mattie turned up with some news.

Someone had been knocking on the door for over ten minutes, constant knocking, whoever it was, he was persistent. Alfred had shouted at the person to go away, he didn't want to see anyone; he hadn't seen anyone since…_since. _Giving in, Alfred got up and answered the door and was surprised to see Matthew Williams, his twin brother, standing in the doorway. After a few moments of hesitation, Alfred finally let him in; secretly glad to see a friendly face.

"Alfred, there's been a sighting." The words made Alfred's stomach fill with butterflies and the butterflies began to do cartwheels. Alfred knew what his brother was talking about. "A sighting?" He paused, anxious as to whether this was a good sign or not. "Are you sure?" Matthew then went on to tell Alfred that some friends of his had seen the pair walking thought the vast winter lands of Russia. Matthew then gave Alfred the last known location of the pair, and left his brother to decide what he was going to do about it.

Finishing his coffee, Alfred got up, packed his clothes and booked a flight to Russia; the plane would leave in an hour. Boarding the airplane, Alfred double-checked the address. _Don't worry Artie, I'm coming for you. _His last thoughts were of Artie before he drifted off to sleep. The hero was not giving up; he would save his Artie, even if it killed him.


	4. Chapter 4- Choosing Sides

Chapter Four- Choosing Sides

There was no denying it, Alfred was nervous, he'd boarded the plane without really thinking it through; he was in so much of a rush to get to Artie he hadn't really thought about what to do when he got there; he hadn't formulated a plan, hadn't called for any back-up and he didn't even ask for directions to the address from Mattie. _What an idiot I must be, _Alfred thought, _stumbling into an enemy's territory without a single idea on what to do next. _Restless and agitated, Alfred was glad when the plane finally landed on the runway, he was in Russia, and he was one step closer to Artie.

~*~*~*V~*

Mattie had called the World Conference meeting together and now he was regretting it. _I should have got Ludwig to do this; no-one ever listens to me. _There were only two people who ever listened to him; Alfred and Francis, and neither of them were here, Alfred was in Russia trying to find Artie and Matthew had sent Francis to help him. Mattie was regretting that decision too, he knew that Alfred didn't like Francis, and would be less than impressed when he found the Frenchman waiting for him at the airport, in fact, Alfred would probably call Mattie as soon as he found out that Mattie had sent him, and _that_ wasn't a call Mattie was looking forward to.

Sighing, Mattie stood up and cleared his throat. No-one paid him any attention, except for, funnily enough; Ludwig himself. Noticing that Mattie was struggling to get the attention of the other Nations, he cleared his throat and calmly told the others to be quiet by yelling; "THAT IS ENOUGH. NOW, WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP, SO THAT MATTHEW OVER HERE CAN TALK?" The room fell into silence. "Thank you." Matthew said, sending a look of appreciation over in Ludwig's direction. "As you know, Alfred and Arthur, America and England, have been locked in a heated war with Ivan, Russia for the past year." The other Nations nodded solemnly. "Then, I assume you are also aware that Arthur was captured by Ivan, and that Alfred has gone after him." More nods were sent his way, by the other Nations. "I can't tell you for certain what Ivan's plan is, but I am sure it involves total control over the World, taking the Nations down, one by one. " He glanced across the room, to see the reactions of the other Nations in the room. Some looked horrified, like Italy. Others looked emotionless and unmoved by this, like China. "It is time, I fear, to pick a side. It's either ours, America's and England's, and as a matter of fact, Canada's, or Ivan's. I recommend that you choose quickly and seriously consider the consequences, as brothers may end up fighting each other, and I doubt that any of us really want that. So, choose wisely." Finishing his speech, and getting the desired effect he wanted, Mattie walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the Nations to decide whose side they were really on.

~*~*V~*

Alfred was seriously annoyed, he really wanted to punch someone right now, and the man standing in front of him was _the perfect _man to punch, so that was what Alfred did, and that was why Alfred and Francis were being detained in a box room of Airport security, instead of searching for Arthur.

"This is your entire fault, you stupid frog. " Alfred sneered, from his spot in the corner of the room, to the opposite corner where Francis was sitting. "Ohonhonhon, my American friend, this was your fault, I was sent here to help you, and yet you punch me in the face." Francis was still holding a handkerchief, over his bleeding nose because Alfred could _punch, _especially when he was annoyed. Much to Francis's distaste and Alfred's pleasure, there was a trail of bright red crimson, all over the Frenchman's "fashionable" clothes, because his nose had bled quite rapidly due to how hard Alfred had punched him. "Hey dude, unless you want another bloody nose, then I suggest you shut up." Alfred said, in a tone that suggested that he meant what he had said. Francis looked over at the man with pity in his eyes, "_Mon ami, _I know you're upset, and I know that you want your Arthur back, and it's okay to be angry, but I think you should save that anger for the man who truly deserves it. " Walking across the room, Francis pulled Alfred into a brotherly hug and said, "I understand, seriously I do. If someone had taken away my Matthew, I would be angry too, he means everything to me, I see how you look at Arthur and I know that you love him, don't worry, we're going to get him back. I promise." Once Francis had finished his speech, Alfred nodded and began to cry, big, fat, salty tears rolled down his cheeks and they wouldn't stop coming. Collapsing to the floor, Alfred cried even louder, sobbing for himself, sobbing for Arthur and sobbing for the World, with Francis looking on and unable to do anything. With a sigh, Francis knelt down, and pulled Alfred towards him, comforting him and soothing him, and just waiting for the tears to stop.

~*~*V~*

Feliciano was in Ludwig's kitchen, it seemed as if he was cooking pasta. Ludwig sighed, that seemed to be Feli's motto for life, _when the going gets tough, cook pasta. _Hearing Ludwig's sigh, Feliciano turned around and smiled. "Germany! I'm making pasta! Lovi, Spain and Prussia are in the other room, talking about what sides the others are going to take. I didn't want to join them, because that talk scares me!" Feliciano said, tears forming in his eyes as he began to think about old friends fighting each other. Shaking his thoughts away, Italy smiled once again. "So, I'm making pasta! It's going to be delicious." After that, the oven _pinged_ and Feli concentrated on his cooking once more. Ludwig went into the living room to discuss with the others.

Ludwig was greeted straight away by his "awesome" albino brother Gilbert. "West! The awesome me and these less awesome others, are talking about the war and what sides everyone's going to take, wanna join in?" Ludwig sighed once again, "Gilbert, do you always have to be so _happy _and immature. If you hadn't noticed, the Nations are at war." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "West, don't be so boring, the awesome me can handle it!" A chuckle came from across the room, and Spain began to speak, "Lovino, Gilbert and I have composed a list of who is on whose side if you want to take a look." Antonio handed Ludwig the sheet, that had a list of all the Nations and which side they were on, this was what the list contained:

_On the side of England and America_

Canada, France, Spain, both Italies, Germany, Prussia, Austria, Australia, Hungary, Finland, Sweden, Sealand, Cuba, Denmark, Norway, Iceland , Romania, Scotland.

_Undecided/neutral_

Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

_On the side of Russia_

Belarus, Ukraine, China, Estonia, Lithuania, Poland, Latvia, Greece, Turkey, Hong Kong, Taiwan, South Korea, Netherlands and Japan.

_Japan?_ Ludwig felt hurt, he had been allies with Japan during the War and they had bonded forming a friendship, Japan had also formed close friendships with Italy and America, so why would he fight against them? _The answer is obvious; Japan thinks that Russia's going to win. _Ludwig felt hurt at Japan's betrayal, but was careful not to show his emotions. "So, it looks like Japan's fighting against us?" At this point, Germany heard a smash coming from the doorway behind him, in the doorway stood Italy, tears in his eye, and plates shattered beneath him. "J-Japan?" Italy cried, "Japan doesn't want to fight with us?" Ludwig nodded and Feli ran out of the room and up the stairs, Ludwig could hear his crying from downstairs. Ludwig sighed, it seemed like that was all he ever did, and rushed upstairs to comfort his friend. _This war is going to get people hurt, _was Ludwig's last thought before taking Italy in a n embrace and comforting him, the same way he had done so many times before. Ludwig promised that everything was going to be okay, and Italy pretended that he believed him, that was the way it had always worked. The duo fell asleep, knowing that everything was changing and wondering if anything would ever be okay again.

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading this so far :') I've really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you guys like it. **

**Just to clarify I've got a list of countries by their real names and what sides they are on:**

_**England (Arthur Kirkland) and America's (Alfred F. Jones) Side**_

**Canada (Matthew Williams)**

**France (Francis Bonnefoy)**

**Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo)**

**Italy ****Veneziano (Feliciano Vargas)**

**Italy Romano (Lovino Vargas) **

**Germany (Ludwig Beilschmidt)**

**Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt)**

**Austria (Roderich Edelstein) **

**Australia (Jett Kirkland)**

**Hungary (Elizaveta ****Héderváry)**

**Finland (Tino Väinämöinen****) **

**Sweden (Berwald ****Oxenstierna)**

**Sealand (Peter Kirkland) **

**Cuba (Carlos Machado****)**

**Denmark (****Mathias Køhler)**

**Norway (Lukas Bondevik) **

**Iceland (****Emil Steilsson) **

**Romania (Vladimir?)**

**Scotland (Allistor Kirkland)**

_**Undecided/neutral**_

**Switzerland (Vash Zwingli) **

**Liechtenstein (Lili)**

_**Russia's ( Ivan Braginski) side **_

**Belarus (Natalia Alfroskaya)**

**Ukraine (Katyusha Braginskaya)**

**China (Wang Yao)**

**Estonia (Eduard Von Bock)**

**Lithuania (****Toris**** Laurinaitis)**

**Poland (Feliks Łukasiewicz)**

**Latvia (Raivis Galante)**

**Greece (Heracles Karpusi)**

**Turkey (Sadık Adnan****)**

**Hong Kong (Wang Jia Long)**

**Taiwan (Lin Yi Ling)**

**South Korea (Im Yong Soo) **

**Netherlands (Tim?)**

**Japan (Kiku Honda) **

**Thanks again :')**


	5. Chapter 5- Decisions

Chapter Five- Decisions

After what seemed like days, Alfred and Francis were finally released from the Airport Security detainment cell, Alfred had spent their time in the detainment cell crying and sleeping, Francis had tried to comfort America, but he wasn't going to take any solace from the Frog, even if said frog was the only help Alfred had. When Alfred slept, he only woke up in a cold sweat, his sleep was plagued with nightmares, terrible nightmares that were always about England, they'd start off happy, early memories of the two before the Revolutionary War or the moment where they'd admitted their feelings for each other, and they they would progress into something darker and more sinister, suddenly Arthur would be being tortured, right in front of America's eyes, and there would be nothing Alfred could do to stop it, other times they would be lying in a meadow somewhere, blissfully unaware of events going on around them; Arthur would be leaning into Alfred and then he'd just fade away as if he was never there in the first place. Those dreams were the worst of all, Alfred could almost feel the frustration and the emptiness that the Alfred in the dream had felt when his Iggy had just disappeared.

Once the pair were finally released, they stood outside the airport, they both realised simultaneously that they had no idea what they were going to do next.

Francis ran a hand through his blonde hair that was currently flowing rather wildly through, due to the cold winds of Russia. "Alfred, I hate to question you, _Mon ami. _But, do you have a plan?"

Alfred sighed, he didn't want to admit to the fact that he didn't have a plan, but he couldn't exactly lie, France had turned up to help him and for that he was grateful. "Uh… nope. " He glanced sheepishly over to the Frenchman, who wasn't looking very impressed with Alfred at this particular moment in time. An idea popped into the American's head; he'd call Canada, Mattie was his current eyes and ears in this war, he had gotten all of his information from Matthew so far, so it was logical that his twin may know something that Alfred didn't. "Cheer up, dude! I'll call Mattie, maybe he'll know something."

Francis's scowl quickly turned into a smile at the mention of his boyfriend's name. For once the American had come up with a rational idea; _maybe he isn't so stupid after all… _"Good idea Amerique! Matthieu will surely know, he is very smart…" He could have listed several more good qualities about Matthew, but decided against it, not wanting to waste time and Matthew was _his _anyway, only Francis should know _all_ the good things about his lover.

Alfred rolled his eyes, he was surprised that France hadn't gushed about how beautiful his lover was, or how his violet eyes sparkled when he was happy, the Frenchman had fallen head over heels for Canada and even though Alfred would never admit it, he was glad that the pair were happy. "Right… anyway, I'm gonna call him now." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Mattie's number, a number that Alfred now knew off by heart.

"Hello America, I've been trying to get hold of you and France for ages, where have you been, eh?" Matthew sounded immensely peeved with Alfred and Francis, this made America feel slightly guilty- his brother had been worried about him and he hadn't even bothered to call him.

"Uh, well thanks to your boyfriend, we've been locked up in a detainment centre." Alfred then looked up, sending an accusing glare towards Francis.

Alfred could hear Matthew's exasperated sigh down the other end of the phone. "America, honestly sometimes you can be so _childish. _I highly doubt it was all France's fault. Anyway, I assume there was a reason you wanted me?"

Alfred grinned, he always found it highly amusing when his brother attempted to be stern and tried to tell him off. "Mattie, you know me so well! So, me and Mister Francey-pants over here…" Alfred gestured to France, forgetting that his brother couldn't see him and taking great pleasure in seeing France's shoulders stiffen at his horrendous- and now permanent- nickname. "We both realised that we have _no idea _where we're going, so yeah, we kinda need your help."

Canada sighed again, it seemed like that was all he did when he had a conversation with his beloved, but undeniably _stupid _brother. "Of course you don't know where you're going." He snapped. "You barely stopped to think before you jumped on that plane, that was why I sent Francis in the first place, two heads are better than one." _Even if it was two stupid heads, _Matthew thought, but he kept that to himself, not wanting to annoy Alfred and Francis. "According to informers, England and Russia were last seen at this hotel called "_The Oaktree."_ Apparently, Russia's been holding meetings with key military and government figures in various hotels, he's constantly on the move, I think he's paranoid… Anyway, that should help you, I'd try there first, and try to stay conspicuous, you are currently in enemy territory, so _please_ try not to cause any trouble."

Alfred snorted. "_Trouble? _Me? Of course not, Canadia! I'm saving all my trouble making for Russia, don't you worry about that. Anyway, thanks. Gotta go save Artie. I'll be careful, heroes' honour!"

An exasperated groan was heard from the other end of the phone and Alfred hung up, finally knowing where he was going and actually starting to think he'd be able to see his Artie quicker then he'd originally thought.

* * *

Japan had shut himself off from the World for the past week; he was seeping back into isolation even though he knew that this was impossible. He had to fight, was being made to fight in this stupid war, a war that didn't even involve him, and he had to fight on the _wrong side, _against Italy, America and Germany, against his friends. To make matters even worse, he had to be allies with that _monster. _Usually, Japan would think that to call Russia a monster would be unfair and slightly cruel, but not now. Russia had now successfully gained monster status, and that was because of his threat to China.

_***~*~Flashback*~*~**_

Japan had just finished speaking to America on the phone who was evidently devastated. England had just been taken away from him and the Nation was blaming himself and had seemed to have sunk into some sort of depression. Normally Japan was not the type of person to provide comfort, but he'd promised Canada and Italy that he'd tried to help; the pair had a good friendship after all and Japan didn't want his friend to blame himself.

After the phone conversation, in which Japan had promised that he would do everything in his power to help find England and he had managed to get America to repeat the phrase "I'M THE HERO!" three times, proof that the American had cheered up ever so slightly, Japan was just heading into the kitchen to get started on the rice balls when he was stopped in his tracks by a knock at the door. He paused, confused, normally people always arranged any visits with Japan as the Nation liked to be prepared, and he was sure that he had no visits scheduled today, in fact he had no visits scheduled all week, _so who was at the door?_

His question was answered when he pulled open the door to find a certain Russian standing there, scarf blowing wildly in the wind and pipe in his hand. Japan glanced around the big Nation to see if Russia had brought England with him; no such luck, the Brit wasn't around. Japan looked up at the large Nation; a cold glare on his usually complacent face. "What are you doing here, Russia? You are not welcome here."

The Russian looked down at Japan, a smile wide across his face, though why he was smiling, Japan would never know. "I know, I know. I need to talk with you Japan and believe me when I've done, you'll be glad that I did."

Japan looked up at Russia in shock. He could never imagine a situation where he'd be glad to talk to Russia. He stepped aside and spread his arm out in a gesture that told Russia that he could enter Japan's house. When the Russian had made himself at home, Japan sat in the chair opposite the sofa that Russia was currently occupying. "So, what is it you want to tell me? Believe me, it had better be good, I don't appreciate you being here, you're making my friends suffer and for that you aren't exactly my favourite person in the World."

Russia only laughed, a frightening yet innocent sound, and Japan was surprised that such a sweet, strange sound could come from someone as terrifying and mighty as Russia. "Ah, that doesn't surprise me; everyone blame Ivan. After all, he is evil and scary, so why not, it's not like it wasn't his choice or anything." Russia's voice dripped in cold sarcasm and a chill ran down Japan's spine, the coldness of Russia's tone always got to him. Russia continued; "It's a bit hypocritical really, when WWII happened everyone blamed Germany's boss, not Germany. But, when _this _war happens it's all Russia's fault, he's doing it all on his own. Well, Japan, for what it's worth, this isn't my choice, it isn't my fault, and it's my boss's fault, my boss's choice. But, I can't say I don't enjoy making the American suffer, it's really quite fun." Russia paused; looking over to Japan to examine his reaction, so far the Japanese Nation had kept a straight face, giving none of his thoughts away, Russia hoped to change that. "Anyway, the reason I am here is to give you a choice. My boss says to win this war we need to take another powerful Nation by force and I agree with him, he thinks _China _would be the best place to strike, what do you think , Japan?"

Well, if the Russian wanted Japan to show some emotion, he had definitely succeeded. To attack his friends was one thing, but to threaten to attack his brother was another thing completely. "You leave him alone, you…you bully! What did he do to you? I said, leave him alone!" His eyes flashed with anger, showing that he meant every word he said.

Russia gave another chuckle, pleased by the reaction he'd been given, his plan could work after all. "Ah, so you do still have brotherly feelings towards China? Interesting, maybe we could come into some sort of arrangement? I'll leave China alone, if you fight with me. Join me Japan, and I promise not to harm your big brother. "

Japan hesitated, he could be falling into a trap and he really didn't want to fight against his friends, he'd hurt so many of their feelings, but his brother's safety came first. "Okay, I'll fight with you. But, if you hurt China then I swear you'll regret it."

Russia smiled; he knew he'd be able to get Japan to side with him. "I'm glad we've came to an agreement Japan." He stood up, "I guess you'll want to be alone now, da?" Japan nodded and Russia left, happy in the knowledge that he could now cause some more trouble for the other Nations. After all, having Japan on Russia's side was going to knock down the morale of the other Nations around him, and hopefully this would affect their fighting skill. Russia headed home happily, having successfully made the route to world dominance a bit easier. _Now, what to do with England? _

_***~*~ Back into the present*~***_

Japan sighed as he saw the text on his phone, it was from Russia, they were planning to move, tonight. He'd known that Russia had been plotting another invasion but up to now he had been unsure of the target. He dropped his phone in shock as he examined the rest of the text, he couldn't do that, he just couldn't, but he knew he had subconsciously collapsed to his knees, the pressure of the task weighing him down. He wouldn't be able to do it; he wouldn't, he couldn't hurt him like that, it wasn't fair. The phone was lying face up and Japan looked at it again, he willed the message to change, willed the target to be different, but it wasn't, the target was still the same, it was on the screen, taunting him. The message said; _Italy. _

* * *

**A/N: Well, I finally finished this chapter, even though it wasn't very long, it still took a while to write. **

**Now, I would just like to point out that this isn't **_**accurate. **_**It's merely fiction, the war isn't used to represent any political tension currently going on today. I haven't kept to all the current alliances, and the Nations are on the certain sides for a reason. I wanted to show how war would affect them personally, emotionally, and for that reason and that reason only have I chosen them to be on those certain sides. **

**Anyway, thanks to all those who have reviewed so far for making me want to continue. Also, I realise that I sometimes call the Nations by their human names and their country names. I'm not sure why I alternate between the two, but I hope it's not confusing for any of you. **

**In the next chapter I plan on showing how England's getting on because I haven't written through his point of view in a while. **

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading so far!**

**Please follow, favourite and review :')**

**Ciao for now!  
~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS. **


	6. Chapter 6- Pain

Chapter Six- Pain

England was hurting all over, he had blisters _on top of _blisters, his hands were constantly numb due to the bitter cold that never seemed to cease in Russia and they were constantly on the move. They meaning him and his exceedingly paranoid captor. They had finally came to a rest at a place named _The Oaktree_, the hotel was actually quite pleasant, it was nicer then the Brit had expected it to be, onc they'd arrived he had been greeted by the scent of cinnamon and apple that made his nose tingle, he'd found that the scent was caused by the landlady baking apple pie. _Apple pie, _Arthur was a little shocked at this but didn't voice it, it seemed that whenever the Brit spoke he'd receive a hit from Ivan, and that wasn't something the Brit enjoyed. It had been nearly two weeks since Arthur had been separated from Alfred and he was missing his hero terribly. Why wasn't he rescued already? Admittedly, England had began to give up hope of being rescued, he doubted that any of the other countries would even know where he was and after being constantly told by Ivan that rescue wasn't coming, Arthur had began to believe it. After a pint of bitter beer that tasted like it hadn't been fermented well, Arthur trudged to his room, ignoring the snide comments Russia was making about him to his comrades. As soon as Arthur had flopped onto his bed, the door clicked, Ivan had locked it, this didn't surprise the Brit at all, Ivan really didn't want Arthur to escape. Sighing, Arthur pulled his covers over him and drifted off to sleep, his last conscious thoughts were of his hero.

Arthur was jolted awake from his fitful sleep by the sound of the phone ringing in his hotel room, he grumbled and started to fall back asleep, but this was proving impossible as the phone continued its persistent ringing. England threw his pillow at the phone, but as expected that didn't help. _Stupid phone, why was it ringing, anyway? No-one ever rings me… Wait, _England leapt out bed with such energy that he fell out of it, wrapped in his covers England army-crawled towards the phone, _The phone's ringing… it could, it could be rescue! _England's heart leapt up in his throat as he imagined hearing America's loud but reassuring voice on the other side of the phone. Arthur picked it up timidly and answered with a hesitant "Hello?"

"ARTIE!" The American practically screeched down the phone, "CANADIA WAS RIGHT, WE FOUND YOU, _DUDE, _WE TOTALLY DID IT! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU HURT?"

England smiled and massaged his temples, it was four in the morning and he could feel a serious headache coming on due to his lover's energetic and incredibly loud vocal chords. "Alfred, love, please don't shout it's four in the morning. Yes, you found me like you promised you would and yes, I'm fine save a few bruises, now would you kindly _bloody hurry up and rescue me!" _The last part of that sentence rose in pitch, so he kind of sounded like Italy, he grimaced at the sound of his voice rising that high; he couldn't help it, he just wanted to be out of there.

"Oh, sorry, dude, I'm just _so _happy to talk to you! I swear to God if it's more than a few bruises I'll kill the Russian myself. Of course we're gonna rescue you Artie because I'M THE HERO!" A strange buzz could be heard from Alfred's side of the phone, someone was mumbling to America and England's smile turned into a frown as he realised who it was.

"Okay, love, I'm in room 14 of the hotel, oh wait I assume you already knew that since you rang _my phone, _actually how did you know that? Oh never mind, oh, another thing my dear America, why is _the frog _with you?"

America grinned at the question, he knew that France's presence would annoy Artie, he was just so predictable. "Dude, don't be mean, Francis has really helped actually. Mattie sent him, believe me I was super pissed when I saw him too, I guess he just has that effect on everyone." A light chuckle from France was heard, who seemed to be _agreeing _with America. "Anyway, dude, don't worry we're on our way! We're closer then you think! Love ya, Artie!"

Arthur felt a strong surge of relief, he was going to be _rescued. _The knowledge of this made him feel at ease with his surroundings and he began to get dressed, whilst still on the phone to Alfred, the receiver was grasped tightly to his ear, "Okay, love, I'll be waiting, I love you too, please hurry." Arthur hung up and perched on the edge of the bed, heart clenched with joy and hope, he finally allowed himself to believe that his hero was coming and that everything would be okay, he hummed to himself, perfectly content, and completely unaware of the Russian standing on the other side of his bedroom door.

* * *

It had happened whist they were eating pasta. Italy was "ve-ing" as usual and talking about something funny he'd witnessed earlier involving Romano and Spain, and Germany was listening intently and eating his pasta that Italy had so lovingly made him, that was how the nights usually worked, they would eat either pasta or wurst, pizza if Romano was staying over, and then they would go to bed together and that would sometimes transpire to _something more _if the pair were in the mood, and Germany was definitely in the mood this evening, he wanted to relieve himself of the stress he was feeling, and Italy was the perfect cure for this stress, Germany was just about to ask Italy if _he _was in the mood, when Italy's face tensed up, pain was evident on his face, and Italy keeled over, falling out of his chair and knocking his plate of pasta on the floor, Bolognese sauce spilt everywhere, staining the carpet.

Germany leapt out of his chair and rushed over to his lover who had began to writhe around the floor in pain, it was as if he was surrounded by flames, tears were running down the Italian's face and they matched the tears that were streaming down Ludwig's face in fierce torrents. "Italia, what's wrong. Italy. ITALY!" Germany yelled, he couldn't help it, he didn't understand what was going on. He picked Italy up bridal style and lay him down on the sofa gently.

Italy gasped and tried to choke back the sobs that were suffocating him, the pain was now gone, the fire had ebbed out, but the experience was haunting, terrifying, he just couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "Germany, my people, my country, _it burns Germany, it burns. _Oh, the fire, the flames, children screaming. Men in black, Germany, men in black. _Japan."_

Germany jumped back from Italy as if the Italian's words had scolded him, noticing what he had involuntarily done, Germany moved forwards again and brought up a hand to caress Italy's wet cheeks. "Japan? Italia, what do you mean by Japan? Fire, your people? Have you been invaded, Feli?"

Italy nodded, his tears had stopped, but he was whimpering and making little choked sounds, he had began hiccupping. "Yes, Germany, I have been invaded, it was Japan, _I saw him. _He… it was him." Italy sat up, another thought had popped into his head. "BIG BROTHER ROMANO, Oh no, no no no, it would've hurt him too, maybe even more than me, Rome is in his part of the country. Do you think he'll be okay? Should I call him?"

Germany brought a finger up to Italy's lips to shush him, typical Italy, being selfless as always, he always thought of others before he thought of himself. "Don't worry Italia, I'm sure Spain is taking care of him. Go to sleep, get some rest." Germany found a fleeced blanket and pulled it over Italy's shaking form. He kissed Italy on the lips, affectionately and pulled on his jacket and his boots. Italy looked up at Germany, fear still etched into his eyes. "Germany, where are you going?"

Germany sighed as he headed towards the door, he turned to Italy a look of determination in his eyes. "I'm going to visit Japan, he's going to regret what he's done, I promise you that, Italia. I love you and I will do anything to protect you, I'll even hurt Japan if I have to."

Italy's eyes met Germany's and he understood, he felt the love and the affection in Germany's voice and he knew that Ludwig meant every single word. "Okay, Germany, just please be careful." He sniffed. "I love you too, very much, I don't want you to get hurt." Germany nodded and smiled faintly before leaving, Italy heard the door closed and curled his arms around his legs, hugging himself. This would be the first night that Italy would sleep by himself in a long time. Alone and scared, Italy cried himself to sleep, praying that everything would be alright in the end.

* * *

**A/N: Firstly, I'M SO SORRY for not updating sooner :O My laptop's currently being repaired so I had to use my nan's computer to write this. **

**Secondly, I'm pretty proud of this chapter :D We finally got to see Iggy's POV. Poor Italy though :'(**

**Thirdly, I just wanna say thanks to everyone who's favorutied, followed and reviewed so far! You guys make me want to carry on! :D**

**Anyway, please follow, favourite and review :')**

**Ciao for now!  
~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS **


	7. Chapter 7- A Nasty Surprise

Chapter Seven- A Nasty Surprise

Germany was marching his way to Japan's house, and all he could think about was Italy, the smaller Nation had been in such _pain, _and he'd been more emotional than usual. Germany also felt angry, _very angry, _he had been betrayed by one of his only friends, _Japan, _Germany felt a bitter type of rage swell inside him when he thought about the Nation. Originally, Germany had felt betrayed when he had discovered that Japan was on Russia's side, Japan had betrayed Germany, Italy and America. He had betrayed his _friends_ the only explanation that Germany could muster for Japan's betrayal was that Japan had been threatened by Russia or by his crazy sister. However, Japan had harmed _Italy _and this was unforgivable , he'd have to pay for his actions, no one hurt Italy whilst Germany was around. He was only about five minutes away from Japan's house when his phone went off. Germany frantically scrambled around in his pockets to find his phone; Italy could be calling, he might be in pain again, if so Germany would have to leave kicking Japan's ass until tomorrow. He finally found his phone and checked the caller ID, it was an unknown number, but Germany answered it anyway. "Hello? This is Germany." He wasn't bothered about giving his identity away, only the Nations had Germany's mobile number.

"Ah, Germany, I'm so glad you answered! Were you with Italy just now? Did he seem to be in pain? I'm with Romano and he was in terrible pain- he said it felt like fire or something. He's passed out now, but he was very upset, he was worried about his brother." Germany recognised the speaker to be Spain, this was odd as they hardly ever spoke to each other, he must've been really worried about Romano.

"Ja, Spain. I was with Italy, he had the same thing, I've left him now, he's asleep. It was horrible, he was in a lot of pain, I hope Romano's all right. Actually, I'm on my way to Japan's house now, he was the one who did this, he attacked Italy." He heard a sharp intake of breath from Spain, he assumed it was a gasp of some sort. "Spain, are you all right?"

"Si, I'm okay, I can't believe _Japan _would hurt Italy, they seemed really close. Normally I would understand this sort of thing, it is war after all, but he hurt _my Romano _and I can't let that slide. Where are you? I'll come to Japan's with you, I need to…have a word with him."

Germany was shocked by the ferocity in the Spaniard's usually cheery voice, Spain was actually being serious, it made Germany feel a little weird, like he'd just stepped in a parallel universe or something. "Sure… you can come. Be here soon, okay?" He then gave his exact location and waited for Spain to show up.

***~*~ Mini Time Skip ~*~***

After about ten minutes of waiting, Germany was going to give up and go to Japan's without Spain, he was getting impatient. If he didn't see Japan soon then the majority of his rage would've subsided and he wouldn't be able to be as intimidating as he wanted to be. Finally, Spain turned up, looking unusually menacing and _extremely pissed off. _"Let's get this over with, I don't Romano to wake up whilst I'm not there." Germany simply nodded and they headed to Japan's house.

They completed the short walk in a sullen silence, an extreme amount of tension and anger was radiating off the pair who were glaring at any passer-by who tried to talk to them. Germany came to an abrupt stop and Spain assumed that they had reached Japan's house. They walked up the little driveway to the door and Spain knocked, Germany raised his eyebrows at this, he had planned on just barging the door open, but Spain still managed to remain composed at a time like this, Germany figured that a trait like that would be an advantage in warfare. They stood for a while, waiting for Japan to answer, after about two minutes Spain knocked again; still no answer. Germany shrugged and kicked the door down, the door instantly fell off its hinges, announcing the arrival of the two Nations. Japan was in his kitchen, calmly eating rice balls, acting as though two extremely angry Nations hadn't broken into his house and acting as composed and emotionless as usual, there was no sign to what he was thinking or feeling. "Germany-san I was expecting you." He raised an eyebrow when he looked at Spain, evidently a little surprised by the other Nation's arrival. "Spain-san, you I was not expecting. But, now that I think about it I guess it makes sense, I assume you have feelings for Romano-san."

At the mention of Romano's name Spain lunged forward, ready to wrap his hands around Japan's neck until he was dead, or unconscious at the very least, luckily for Japan it is impossible to kill a Nation. However, Spain was pulled back by a firm hand that was on his wrist, causing Spain to wince in pain, Germany's grip was tight. "Spain, you are not going to hurt Japan. Even _I'm _not going to hurt Japan, as long as he agrees to our demands." Spain frowned, angry at the fact that he couldn't get revenge for Romano by hurting Japan, it was only fair, an eye for an eye and all that, but he nodded and took a step back leaving a startled Japan to look at Germany in confusion.

"Japan, you unfairly attacked Italy, Italy and Romano had not hurt you or any of your friends in this _war. _There have been no physical actions in this war, since the kidnap of England, we sided with England because it was right, he had not provoked Russia in any way and the way Russia acted was unforgivable, I do not know why you sided with Russia, I assume it was because you were threatened, but that _did not _make it right to attack Italy. For your punishment, you have to pay Italy and Romano back for the damage, apologise officially for this attack and you have to leave Russia's side and join England's. If you fail or refuse to meet any of these demands then _we," _He pointed at himself and then at Spain who still looked pretty mad, "will have to hurt you, do you understand?" The small Nation nodded and Germany, along with Spain made his way to the door. "Good, I'm glad we have an agreement. Let's go Spain." Germany left and Spain quickly followed, making sure to smash one of Japan's priceless vases on the floor on the way out, leaving a tired and upset Japan to pick up the pieces.

* * *

England jumped at the knock on the door, it couldn't be America already, the Nation had said he was close, but England doubted that he was that close, and besides if America was here then England was sure that he'd have heard the American's loud voice by now. That left only one person who could be at the door; _Russia. _England stomach flipped, before he regained his composure, he wouldn't have to suffer much more of this, he was going to be rescued, his hero was coming, with that thought in mind, England summoned up his courage and opened the hotel room door. Sure enough, the tall Russian was stood there, an unreadable expression on his face, his usual creepy smile was there but there was something in his eyes, it looked like _anger. _England tried to block the doorway to try and stop Russia from coming in, but Ivan just pushed him aside as if he was swatting an annoying fly. Arthur rolled his eyes; "Fine come in then, make yourself at home." He sat himself down on his bed whilst the Russian remained standing on the opposite side of the room next to a chair that was positioned next to a desk.

"Don't worry, I will." The Russian hummed to himself as he glanced across the room, Arthur thought that he was looking for something, but he had no idea what it could be. Apparently, Russia had found what he was looking for as he strode across the room, a smile across his face and pulled the phone line out of it's socket, making it unusable.

England sat there, he was confused. _What had been the point in that? _"What was the bloody point in that? Did you really come into my room at four in the morning to pull the _bloody phone chord out of its socket?" _England's stomach did a little flip when the Russian nodded and smiled.

"Da, now that there's no phone socket, England can't call his stupid American boyfriend, can he?" England must've looked confused, because Russia laughed at his expression. "Oh yes, I heard everything. America's going to come and rescue you? Well, good luck to him. Oh, heroes are so _stupid. _Doesn't he know that you've become one with Russia? Well, it doesn't matter because soon America will too." England scrambled up the bed in shock and in fear, _he had known? How would he know? He must've heard everything… _"Don't worry England, I won't hurt him, much." To England's horror Russia had pulled a knife out of his pocket and was twirling some rope in his hands. "You, however, well it depends on how much you behave now, doesn't it?" England was just about to protest, run, yell, _do something _when Russia grabbed the phone he had previously disconnected and whacked England round the head with it, England's world went black.

***~*~ Another Mini Time Skip *~*~ **

England came to about five minutes after he had been knocked out, he went to massage his temples, something he did when he had a headache, but he found that he couldn't. He looked down and found that he'd been tied to the chair, his hands were bound with rope, and so were his ankles. His midriff had been wrapped to the chair by longer bits of rope, fortunately for him he wasn't gagged, so he could still breathe relatively well. "What… what the bloody hell's going on? Untie me."

England's stomach flipped and he began to panic when he heard a slight chuckle, focusing more he realised it had came from Russia who was sitting casually on the bed opposite him, holding a knife in his hand and looking quite amused. "And why would I do that? You were naughty little England, going behind my back and arranging to be rescued. How silly of you." England winced as Russia got up off the bed and came towards him, he tried not to flinch but failed, he bet that Russia could see the fear on his face. "Oh, so now you're scared of me? What difference a little knife makes. Don't worry you're "rescuers" will be here soon, I even made space for them, how nice of me." England looked to the side and sure enough there were two chairs placed next to his, one for France and one for America.

England tried to hold back tears, the thought of Russia hurting America was unbearable. Russia's behaviour had changed dramatically since he'd gotten a new boss a year ago. He had turned dark and scary, instead of his strange childish innocence that he used to have, England found himself missing the old Russia, as much as England had disliked the old Russia, that was nothing to the hatred he felt for Russia now. "Y-you're a bloody bully! Leave America alone, don't come any bloody closer, you wanker!" England tried to look as intimidating as possible.

Russia only smiled, much to England's despair, apparently he wasn't very intimidating when he was absolutely petrified. "That's not a very nice thing to say, and why should I leave America alone? I hate him and he hates me. I should be allowed to hurt him and I'm allowed to hurt you." Once Russia had finished speaking he took a step forward and drew the knife along England's face, creating a bright red line and causing the Brit to cry out in pain.

England was just about to speak, to protest, he was going to try and get Russia to leave him alone, he needed to distract him. Blinking back tears, England opened his mouth only to be distracted by a loud "ARTIE!" and thumping footsteps that were heading towards his room, he opened his mouth to tell America not to come in, so that he couldn't be hurt too, but a gloved hand was clamped tightly over his mouth by the Russian, who was yet again smiling.

England felt any hope of rescue fade away when his bedroom door was opened and America walked in, right into Russia's trap. England felt the cold blade against his throat, he saw all the hope and happiness fade from America's eyes and he heard the cruelty in the Russian's voice as he spoke, "America, what a pleasant surprise, I'm glad you could join us." England knew there was no escaping this.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm finally done! This took ages to write, but I'm okay with that, I enjoyed writing this so I guess it doesn't matter that much. **

**I just want to say that this chapter did not go how it was originally going to go; I was actually going to make this "The Rescue" chapter but it turned out a little different, oh well! **

**Please follow, favourite and review! :')**

**Ciao for now!  
~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS. **


End file.
